Familiar yet Unfamiliar
by Phantom High
Summary: The problem with summoning all these summoning in Chaldea is that there a bunch of different interpretation of a single Servant as Medusa soon learns.
1. Chapter 1

**Familiar yet Unfamiliar Face**

Chaldea, the last bastion of hope for humanity. Their goal is the correction of the singularities, anomalies in time that drastically alter humanities fate which drives them to extinction. In the beginning there were 48 Masters ready to summon Servants, heroes of myths and legends.

Now there is only one...and she's been trying to get more power to perform a summoning a strong Servant. She has no illusions of grandeur,she just wants more copies of her other Servants like Amadeus and Kiyohime and…

"Master do you require some assistance?" The voice belongs to a violet haired slim lady in a form fitting black dress and wearing a blindfold.

"...Did you bring cookies Medusa?"

"...No we don't have any in stock" replied the Rider class Servant Medusa as her Master grumbles about not getting cookies anymore. Little did she know is that Medusa hid the cookies in a secure location...so she can feast on them later.

She absolutely has no idea why she's getting a sweet tooth.

During her thought process her Master has started the summoning process and can hear her praying...mainly in giving her more Kiyohime merges or even get Ruler Jeanne so she can work yet shipping powers to pair her up with Marie. Her new Master is a strange duck but she likes it better.

Just then a pillar of golden light appears signaling that beyond all hope she managed to summon a very powerful Servant. The redheaded Master got her sketchbook ready to capture any and all lewd moments. However for Medusa she felt...afraid. A feeling that is almost foreign to her, but she recognizes it nonetheless.

Out from the light came a well muscular young man class in blue and gold armor with a bright green sword clad on his side and a very VERY shiny shield. The man looks to be the perfect warrior if it wasn't for the obvious fishing rod and straw hat.j

"Kehehehe...I'm Perseus, Saber Class although i fancy myself a better fisherman than swordsman." Joked the new Servant which causes Medusa to go on a defensive stance. "Err...does she have a back problem?"

The Master didn't answered namely cause her screams of pure joy echoed throughout Chaldea.

After Perseus brought his Master into what he assumes her room, he can't shake the feeling he's being followed. On instinct he pull his weapon...and if you guess the sword, it's a reasonable assumption, but nevertheless the wrong one.

He pulls out his fishing rod as he casts it out to the hallway.

One would consider ludicrous at best until Perseus caught something. Smiling he starts to feel it in...to see a small girl in a white dress with pink twintails being dragged. Sighing, he only said "Too small, got to let that one go." As he unhooks Eurayle, one of the three Gorgon sisters. He leaves wondering if there's any other fishing spot in this place.

"S-sister!" Cried Medusa as her older yet smaller sister looks to be upset.

"I'm fine,but I'm also upset." She huffed "Who does this man think he is dragging in a lady like me? "

"...That was Perseus." Warned Medusa as Eurayle gets the meaning of the name.

"That's...oh little sister please don't try to fight him, talk to him,or even look at him!" She practically commanded.

"Sadly...we already met." Admitted Medusa "But...for some reason he didn't recognized me."

Eurayle thank whatever higher being but frowns and Medusa understands why.

Perseus was the one who slain Medusa and made good usage of her decapitated head and her Pegasus. The fact he didn't recognize her was...disturbing and a little saddening.

Perseus would often be found fishing rather it's for food or for entertainment. It has been a week since his summoning and he honestly like some of his fellow Heroic Spirits. He even invited Hassan of Serenity to join him in fishing but she was already gone by the time he asked her. Weird girl.

Speaking of weird, he can't help but think about that violet haired lady with the blindfold. For some reason she looks so familiar but can't place his finger on why…

Speak of the devil.

Medusa was honestly at her limit with her paranoia. It's one thing if Perseus continuously hunt her down, but the fact he is more interested in fishing and training with his sword makes her going insane. She decided enough is enough. "I see you haven't made any enemies."

Perseus shrugs. "Closest thing i got to an enemy is that Leonidas man."

" ...You always have one though...and she's been here for a long time. "

Perseus looks at Me dude in mild curiosity until his eyes open wide. Medusa allow herself a smirk as he can-

"Oh no the little girl I fished the first day here? "

-not see his true enemy.

Exasperated she says, "It's me!"

"You? What did I do to you?!"

Uncharacteristically, Medusa shouted "You came to the Gorgon Cave while i was asleep and the tale of our fight was recorded in YOUR legend Perseus. In the end you killed me, took my head,and use it as a weapon for your own goals! "

Perseus is silent...deathly silent. But not because of fear or such emotion. More like he's trying to think what he has been told. "Medusa? Is that you?"

"Finally you realize who I am! "

"...Nah you can't be Medusa."

Just like that the world came to a halt as the Gorgon sister can mouth a "What?"

"Well...the thing is you're...big." Perseus shakes his head "No wait that's not good enough… oh yeah...when we first met...you were just a kid. "

" ...What? "

"Yeah that might be it...you're probably from the more common interpretation of the legend but I'm not from the same interpretation. " explained Perseus "I think it has happened before right?"

" So...you murdered a child? "

Perseus becomes super flustered as he waves his hands back and forth rapidly. "Whoa no no no. I mean I had all intents on killing a monster but not a kid. I couldn't do that. Plus it was less of a fight and more like a kid trying to beat up her dad. It was kinda cute actually. "

Somehow this makes THIS Medusa feel a little better but she can't tell why. "But your legend said that you used my head in a few of your acts. Are you saying that too was different?"

"Nah I just took you,well her, i meant the kid you with me. "

"...So you kidnapped me."

Perseus went eehh a little and replied with "I say I forced her to becoming my companion with me. Kid will grumble but she was a great help. "

Medusa fails to see any incarnation that will help this man no matter what.

"Sure is surprising how much you can convince her to do things if you promise cookies and a cup of Orange juice. "

...JUST HOW OLD WAS SHE?!

Perseus scratches his head. "Eh don't worry about me trying to kill you. I rather spend my time fishing. Hey maybe you should join in too!"

" ...I...don't know how to fish…"

"Relax I can teach you. I did it with kid you and you look to be an adult, so it should be fine."

Medusa thinks about it and realize it will be a while until another mission and Master says she needs to learn how to relax.

And there's no better way to relax than fishing with your Not Eternal Enemy


	2. Chapter 2

**The Perfect Squire, Lancelot**

 **Initially this was suppose to be a one-shot but due to the positive response I figured I should do a few more. Word of warning…I am new to the FSN fandom as in I have only watched the first 8episodes of FSN and got through the first Singularity in FGO. As a result, I won't be 100% accurate.**

 **That said, I do know somethings. Also thanks to the reviewer who told me about how Perseus would be a Lancer due to fishermen using spears to fish. That was very fascinating.**

"Master, are you attempting another summoning again?" Asked a young blonde woman wearing a blue dress and is adorned with a silver chest plate, gauntlets, and graves. Her hair neatly tied to a bun as her golden sword lies to her side. "With all due respect, summoning Rider Francis Drake was nothing short of a miracle. "

The young only replies by saying "Of course Arturia but I need more Serenity merges. " said Assassin just happens to be there "She's my best Assassin and she needs to be more powerful. " However since they're low on Saint Quartz the Master does the next best thing…using the power of friendship, she straps her two servants and takes their energy to power up the summoning program.

What? You're saying that's not what friends are suppose to do? Well you best tell Diarmuid and Martha, those unfortunate souls.

Once again a bunch of Craft Essence were pulled, another Eurayle,and a new Servant emerges. The new Servant looks nothing like what one expects to be a Heroic Spirit. The Servant is carrying a pitchfork normally used for farming, a leather breast plate,and an iron pot as a helmet to hide his unusually bright purple hair.

And Artoquia was at a loss for words.

This child is…it can't be-

"Squire Lancelot reporting for duty! "

"So let me get this straight…" said the Lancer in blue, Cu Chulainn "Your best friend and one of the best knights back in your day…got summoned…as a kid? "

"Squire technically…"said Arturia as she does whatever problem arises. She empty and pantries and consume large amounts of food.

"Same thing…"

"It doesn't even make sense. Lancelot didn't came to Camelot until he was a young adult, yet according to the Squire he was just enlisted. This goes against not only my memories, but almost every interpretation of his story. "

Cu couldn't help but grab a steam bun while Arturia was ranting. "So…what are you going to do about it? "

The King of Knights sigh and sadly replies, "I am not even sure. I'm not even sure if I want to get in-" before she finishes her thought, said squire comes running to the table.

"Excuse me sir! Are you the Captain of the squad I was enrolled in? "

Now Cu is a lot of things; battle hungry, ruthless, loyal, but oddly enough a jokester. He could have just said no, but how often will this chance show up? "Nah kid, I ain't your captain…but she is. "

Artoquia took a moment to process what Cu just said and can only glared at him. Being oblivious to the atmosphere, the squire asks, "Hm? The captain is a woman. "

Even though she knew Lancelot didn't meant anything, it still stung. This was why she had to pretend to be male and it hurt her that her best friend-

"That's amazing! You must be really great if you are my Captain! "

-was perfectly okay with it. Even those who knew her gender they were still taken aback that their King was actually a Queen. But to the child version of her best knight, he didn't see a woman or even a man. All he saw was someone to look up to. Something that Arturia never got that feeling until she became a Servant.

"Why thank you. " she calmly said, her voice even and without too much emotion "Once we're done with the meal, you and I will start training. Be warned though…I am a very harsh taskmaster. "

The squire salutes as he exclaims he can't wait to train.

In the training room, Arturia takes some practice lances as she tosses to Lancey. Thus the training begins and to be honest Arturia was surprised…but in the worst possible way.

As promised she was indeed a harsh taskmaster, but she was astounded by just how awful Lancelot was. Even the most basics of lance usage, swordplay, and blocking…yes she understands that squires would be terrible, but he's simply the worst. However, no matter how many times Lancelot has fallen, he gets right back up, wanting to try again despite all his bruises. That determination was just like her old friend, except it burned even brighter. With a sigh, she declares a break much to the Squire's surprise.

"I-It's okay Captain Arturia! I'm perfectly capable of continue to train. "

The King of Knights felt a little disturbed and for the briefest of moments didn't see Lancey, she saw…herself. A younger, innocent, more naïve version of herself. With a small smile, she says, "It is just as important to rest especially if you train hard as well. My teacher once taught me that the best shortcut is never taking one. "

"But I must get stronger! "

"And you will in time squire, but if you push your body too hard, even if it's a Servant body, you will soon find yourself staring at the ceiling resting than training. "

Lancey ponders that piece of wisdom. He nods as he sits down. "You're right Captain, but…"

Arturia can already see his line of logic and is pulling the same answer she was given by Merlin. "Just think of this as another form of training, a training to increase your self-restraint. "

Lancey seems genuinely surprised at that the statement, but realized he liked it enough. "That's very kind of you Captain! I hope once I become a proper knight, I also get to serve a kind king! "

He didn't realized it at the time, but Arturia's eyes wavered as her entire life flashed before her eyes, but shut it down. She has made many mistakes in her past, but this time she will not make one in regards to the young squire.

For as long as she could, she will act as Lancey's Captain and hopefully his fate might change into something a little better.

 **I guess I should make these as one shots now. Now I know Lancelot didn't become come to Camelot until he's a young adult, but I like to go with a version where he saw knights at a very young age and becomes a trainee to become one. As opposed to the near effortless perfection of the common Lancelot, this one was HORRIBLE in everything except the chivalrous attitude, but that won't stop him.**

 **Admittedly part of the inspiration came from Donnel, a character from Fire Emblem Awakening where he was also really bad but can become one of your stronger units.**


End file.
